Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels or links may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. The network node or central location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. Having access to, or being aware of, accurate network node activity is important for executing proper routing techniques. In cases where improper routing protocols are executed, certain network components are not being optimized. Designing an effective application configuration for any network architecture provides a significant challenge to component manufacturers, system administrators, and network operators.